


For Crepes Sake

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Breakfast, Denial, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Gang/Criminal Activities (implied), Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Protectiveness, Secrets, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: She shifted, eyes smoothing over Bellatrix’s face curiously. Bellatrix was a narcissist and a liar, existing in a world Hermione had yet to reach. But, the warmth of her arms felt genuine.Safe.Real.....“Ok,” she murmured, fingers flexing at Bellatrix’s waist.It was a death wish, really.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	For Crepes Sake

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr under the name 'self care'

Hermione woke up to find Bellatrix sitting on her couch, a cup of tea in her hand, feet on the coffee table.

She felt her eyes follow her to the kitchen. “Should I be more concerned about how you found me, or how you let yourself in?”

“You shouldn’t be concerned about anything with me,” Bellatrix told her, her voice too gentle.

Hermione knew better, of course.

“However, I know you need to be assured of things,” she stood up, crossing the room and leaning against the counter beside Hermione. “My sister’s husband owns this building.”

Hermione sighed. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She opened her fridge to see that Bellatrix had moved everything around.

“He mentioned a new twat of a tenant,” she grinned at Hermione’s scowl, “complaining about water pressure.”

“So, you assumed it was me?”

“It was, wasn’t it?”

Hermione reached into the back for her skim milk. “Perhaps you could remind him that my vanity light needs adjusting as well.”

Bellatrix laughed, and it startled Hermione so much that she turned to look at her. “I’ll give you his number.”

Hermione set her milk on the counter, pulling a bowl from the cabinet. “What do you want, Bella?”

“You.”

Hermione laughed, reaching for a box of cereal. “For fuck’s sake-”

“Always you, Granger. You know that.”

“If I can’t trust you to tell me the truth, how can I trust you in anything else?”

Bellatrix frowned but looked otherwise unaffected by her words. After a moment, she said, “You can trust that I will keep you safe. That I will do my best to keep you happy. That…I’ll love you.”

“Bellatrix,” Hermione breathed.

“Because I do- love you. I’ve never given you a reason not to believe that.”

“You’ve never given me a reason to believe it, Bella!”

She seemed offended for a heartbeat, and then she reached over and drew Hermione into her, her lips pressing against the corner of her mouth. It’d been weeks since they’d kissed, and the feel of Bellatrix’s hands rubbing over arms and down her back as she encouraged Hermione to open her mouth left the smaller woman feeling lightheaded. She opened her mouth to her, arms circling Bellatrix’s waist as she pressed closer.

“You’re a bitch,” Bellatrix told her, forehead falling against Hermione’s shoulder. Her body curved to accommodate the action, hips tilting more firmly into Hermione’s.

She laughed, squeezing Bellatrix’s hips.

Lifting her head, Bellatrix brushed her lips up Hermione’s neck and over her jaw before meeting her eye. She smoothed her fingers over her face as she said, “I can’t promise that I won’t lie to you, Hermione. But, that doesn’t mean you don’t mean the world to me.

"It just means…I made some choices earlier in life that I can’t take back, that I have to live with.”

“Like what?”

“You don’t need to know.”

“Bellatrix. You want me to trust you, but you aren’t going to trust me? If you want us to be together, I need the truth. I need to be able to protect you.”

“No. I have to protect you.”

Hermione sighed.

“Please,” Bellatrix said, no pout to her lips or false emotion in her eyes. She was just asking for her to believe, and Hermione felt inclined to, despite herself.

“I…if there is ever a time that you have to know, I will tell you. But until then I’m going to keep you safe. I’m going to keep you happy. I’m going to love you…if you let me.” She drew her arms around Hermione’s shoulders. “Please let me. I’ve never…if I fuck up, it isn’t because I meant to hurt you. I’ve never been here before. I’ve never wanted anything like I want and need this.”

Hermione leaned in, pressing her face to the curve of her neck and breathing in the heady and darkly feminine scent of her. “Ok.”

Bellatrix started, as though she hadn’t expected Hermione to agree. And then she laughed, squeezing Hermione against her. “God I never thought,” she hummed in pleasure. “Let me take you to breakfast. Let me take you for crepes.”

Hermione laughed, remembering the first time they’d met, partnered together to Sirius’ birthday crepe making class.

She shifted, eyes smoothing over Bellatrix’s face curiously. Bellatrix was a narcissist and a liar, existing in a world Hermione had yet to reach. But, the warmth of her arms felt genuine.

Safe.

_Real._

And her gaze was tender, fringing on vulnerable; for however fake it may have been, Hermione was reassured by her. She leaned in for another kiss, reminding herself to guard her heart and her mind and her sanity this time. It was a form of denial she’d grown accustomed to: the gentle feel of taking care of one’s self; the idea of added protection.

“Ok,” she murmured, fingers flexing at Bellatrix’s waist.

It was a death wish, really.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> x, Weeds


End file.
